Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 10
Things may look bleak, but I, BlueHighwind will give an inspirational speech to turn this war against Japan around: Even though large tracts of this Final Fantasy Wiki and many old and famous Users have fallen or may fall into the grip of the Otaku and all the odious apparatus of Japanese Imperial rule, we, Space Monkies shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in the Character Boxes, we shall fight in the Youtube videos, we shall defend our walkthrough, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the Boss Battles, we shall fight on the Item Boxes, we shall fight in the Tidus-bashing paragraphs and in the lustful comments about Yuna, we shall fight in the intros; we shall never surrender. Djose (Continued) Now go forward and push all five of the stone blocks in to create massive surge of electricity. It will also open the door to the Aeon Chamber, but we have to find the secret item in this Cloister or we'll have to come back when we want to get Anima. Go back downstairs on the lift and head left. Touch the wall with a very faint Glyph on it. Grab the Destruction Sphere and go back upstairs. Insert the Destruction Sphere into the pedestal and it will blow a hole in the wall, revealing a Chest. The Chest holds a mere Magic Sphere but trust me, Anima is worth this extra effort. Now go up the stairs and prepare to meet your new Aeon. As Yuna enters for her one on one confrontation with Ixion, those jerk NPCs Dona and her sex-slave (lucky motherfucker!) Bartello walk in to gloat about absolutely nothing. Isn't it strange how rival characters always gloat about being better than you, even if you just kicked their ass? (See Gary, or Blue/Red from the good Pokemon games) Dona is still confident of her superiority, despite the clear fact that we beat her here with no sweat. Whatever. Now we finally have a new Aeon, Ixion the best one yet. Ixion is both faster and stronger than Ifrit, and has a much tougher offensively and defensively than Valefor. Though Valefor is still somewhat faster. Ixion is also of the Electric Element, so keep that in mind against Water or Flying foes. After that, we get a free stay at the Inn to heal our many pains. Go back into the Item Shop and open the Chest for a Switch Hitter, an excellent weapon for Wakka. And there is a chest with 4000 gill across the Inn. Go into the Temple and check under the stairs to find an Ether. Enter the room to find a Remedy and Yuna sleeping soundly. That is until Tidus wakes her up like the little jerk he is. Let the bitch rest, she's deserves a little time to just hang out and smooth out her bearings. But instead of a nice break, we have to move on. Head South and leave the Temple grounds. Talk to the guy on the left side of the bridge for a Halberd. The wandering monk will give you two Hi-Potions. Go down to the second bridge and talk to the surviving captain (why was it only the officers that survived Operation Mi'ihen?) to get 10 Potions. Return to that fork in Mushroom Rock and head West this time to reach the next part of our Pilgrimage to Zanarkand Ruins Moonflow The Moonflow is an excpetionally boring place that I'm certain you'll have forgotten about as soon as you've passed through it. I know that I had forgotten that this very area existed before I rediscovered its existence during my research for this walkthrough. Just soldier through it and soon enough you'll be in a more thrilling place. Go along the road until you see Shelinda, like most nuns in this world had replaced a very normal and human need for sexual satifaction with dogmatic scripture. Could somebody please throw this chick a pity fuck? You can tell she needs one so badly. Behind her you'll find a hidden path with a Chest containing three Lv. 1 Key Spheres. Run forward and you'll find two Blue wookies warning you about Summoner disappearences. Yawn, will the plot ever do something... I don't know, INTERESTING? Run forward until the path juts sharply to the Northeast, at this corner you'll find an X-Potion. As you continue onward, you'll notice a little notch on your mini-map going South. Explore this to find three Lv. 1 Key Spheres. Continue up your merry way until you see Belgemine again. Its the same deal as before, as Summon on Summon duel. Prepare yourself! For winning you'll get two Dragon Scales. Even if you win or lose you'll still get a Summoner's Soul. This item allows you teach new abilities to your Aeon, however the only one that is really worth the trouble is to teach "Cura" to Bahamut and Anima so that they can heal themselves. However since you haven't found either one of those Aeons yet, you don't really have to worry your pretty little head. Run forward along the old and winding road till you find a thin little branch off the road on your mini-map. Explore this area to find a Mag Def Sphere. Continue onward until you reach another scene. Once the brontosaurus/elephant walks by you can once again take control of your character. Open the chest right in front of you for two Phoenix Downs. You can also buy some items from O'aka. Run West to the next area. Talk to Auron to hear a story from the much more interesting Pilgrimage of Tidus's father getting wasted and attacking one of the Shoopufs. Run forward to overhear one of the creepy bug creatures talking to the Chocobo Knights. To my great dismay these buy guys sound sickeningly similiar to the dreaded Jar Jar Binks. After the scene enter the tent and check under Lulu's ass to find 5,000 Gil. You can also talk to the History Professor to hear about the great and glorious history of the Shoopuf. Also be sure to check out the Shop to buy some new items. Once you're done fucking around go to the boarding dock and talk to the monster driver to get this show on the road. As you sail across the river you'll see the ruins of an ancient city beneith the waves. Wakka will go off on a religous rant about hubris and the wrath of God and all that noise. I don't even need to call him on this because Tidus does it for me. Wait a second, I'm on Tidus's side in an argument! What is the world coming to? As the little boat ride continues, the Al Bhed will attack. Yuna is easily kidnapped, despite the presence of all her "guardians". I guess they just aren't very good at their job. Oh and before I forget, Princess Kidnapping Count: 3. And so begins another Boss Battle. Unfortunatly for us all, this fight just gave Wakka that reason he was looking for to give another racist rant about the Al Bhed and how they should be forced into concentration camps and killed off so that they don't pollute the pure aryan race. Once the ride is over go up on the incline to find the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XII. Run West and you'll find a chest holding an Ether. Continue on your way until you run into an annoyingly familiar face. Its Rikku... horray... Yes I know we all were just waiting on the edge of our seats for the return of the Al Bhed chick with a guy's name. Well luckily she starts to strip down for the fanboys, hey maybe she's not such a bad character after all! Oh wait, she's wearing cloths under her wetsuit. Fuck that bitch and her damn teases! It also turns out that Rikku was the one driving that giant robot earlier, so she was just tying to kill us. Selphie pulled this same trick back in FFVIII and I never forgave her. So since this bitch is clearly working for our enemies, the only rational thing is to let her on our team. Despite all Wakka's rantings and ravings about how Al Bhed are the scourge of God himself, he is so incredibly stupid he can't never recognize one when he sees her. Ever more amazingly, Wakka totally misses Tidus clearly calling Rikku an Al Bhed. Well if I were travelling with Tidus, I wouldn't listen to him either, but still. Auron is no idiot, and instantly notices that Rikku is an Al Bhed. Once the scene ends, you get to control your team again, just with Rikku needlessly tacked on. Rikku is, like I said earilier, totally fucking shit in battle, so don't use her except for special cases like in the next battle. Sometimes Treasure Chests appear in battle, and only Rikku or anyone else with Steal can open its contents. Then a monster will attack, allowing you to see Rikku's Overdrive, Mix. Once that's done continue on your Pilgrimage North. As you walk along the path, you'll find a Chest on your right containing four Antidotes. Keep on going on and pass through to the next screen. Towards the end of this path, next to a branch going over the path, there will be a Chest on your left. It contains a Mega-Potion. With that grabbed run North and enter Guadosalam. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough